


Crazy Elves

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, F/M, If Zevran joined Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Zevran has no idea what Sera actually does around the Inquisition. Neither does anyone else.





	

“So, tell me, Sera, what exactly do you… do… around here?”

“What? You’re askin’ me?”

“Well, yes. I would assume that you serve some function or other, no?”

“No,” Solas muttered breaking into the conversation.

“Shut it, Elfy. Nobody asked you,” Sera retorted.

“Why call him that, of all things?” Zevran asked her, surprised. “Are you, yourself not an elf as well?”

“Yeah, I s'pose,” Sera said, shrugging.

“You suppose? It is a simple yes or no, is it not?” Zevran asked.

“Nuh-uh,” Sera said, tossing her head.

“I… I do not understand,” Zevran replied hesitantly.

“Nor are you likely to,” Solas told him.

“Well, that’s just too friggin’ bad, Elfy,” Sera retorted.

“I have forgotten my original question now…” Zevran mused. “Rather interesting, how you managed to do that.”

“It’s part of her charm,” Lyna said wryly.

“Well, thanks, Inky!” Sera cooed.

“I believe she was being sarcastic,” Solas quipped.

“You don’t have to tell her that, though!” Lyna protested.

Sera snorted. “Like I didn’t already know!” She was silent for a moment. “Did I?” she muttered to herself.

“I honestly can feel my brain cells dying by the second,” Zevran said after a few moments. “I think I’ll go find Kahlia. And perhaps some sanity.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Solas muttered darkly, scowling.

Sera snorted, oddly pleased with herself.


End file.
